Love is Love
by Tatiana Hime
Summary: Lee's Heart is broken by Neji. Neji needs no one, or so he thought. Can Neji figure out his true feelings before it's to late. (Yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 – Heart Break**

"1683. 1684, 1685, 1686, if I can't get to 5000 kicks I'm going to have to do 2000 handstand pushups" Lee once again could be found in the small training ground near his school. Not only did he work hard in class during the day but he spent his free time training as well. No sooner did he finish his kicks did he start doing the handstand pushups even though it was supposed to be a punishment for not doing the kicks. It was just the kind of person Lee was. He lived to train. He was counting out loud as he did his pushups and didn't notice someone walk up behind him. smack Lee was slapped on his bottom and he was so surprised that he fell forward and rolled into the log he had been kicking. His eyes were out of focus from the rolling and the person was laughing. He didn't need to be able to focus his eyes to know that voice. "Very funny Neji. Why don't you spend your time training instead of interrupting mine or someday I will surpass you." Lee was now sitting on the ground slightly embarrassed he hadn't noticed Neji behind him in the first place. Neji walked over and sat next to Lee.

"All you ever do is train and you still have yet to surpass me. I don't think I have much to worry about." Neji said with smugness in his voice that angered Lee.

"Now you just wait a second, I..." his words were cut short as Neji, using impressive speed placed a hand on Lee's face and pressed his lips against Lee's. Lee's eyes went wide in shock for a moment but then softened and embraced the kiss. I few moments later Neji pulled back and leaned back against the log.

"I like it better when you're not complaining." Neji said fixing his hair that had seemed to fall out a little.

"Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you just because of our relationship Neji. I will still surpass you someday." Lee said with confidence in his voice.

"Relationship? And what exactly do you think our relationship is?"

Lee looked a little confused. Did he not just kiss him? Did they not spend so much time together almost daily in this very spot? Lee was in love with Neji and he assumed Neji also loved him. "Aren't we lovers?" He asked it in an almost scared voice and as if adding to the fear he now had in his heart, the sound of thunder could be heard. Neji laughed. He laughed in a way not many people see Neji laugh. He was laughing so hard it hurt. This angered Lee but he waited for him to stop so he would answer his question. There was another crash of thunder.

"Lovers! You and Me? What ever gave you that idea?"

Lee was shocked. "If you don't love me then why do you come here everyday? Why do you act like you care? Why do you hold me and kiss me?" Lee was in between great angry and deep sadness.

"Don't be such a fool Lee. I'm your rival. I simply like to play with you. Your feelings... emotions... and body. I never had any real emotions for you. It just proves that you are not strong enough to even come close to being my rival. I suppose your going to cry now huh"

It was true Lee could feel the itch of tears in his eyes but he told himself he would have to stay here all night training if he let tears form in his eyes. Instead softened his expression and forced a smile. "And all this time I thought I was the one using you. I guess we were thinking the same thing." Neji was a little surprised by this reaction. There was another crash of thunder.

"You're kidding. You honestly don't have feelings for me?" said Neji a little wide eyed. Lee forced himself to laugh in the same manner Neji had. This laughter to him was more painful then any emotion he had ever felt before but he forced himself to laugh.

"Oh please, like I would have any kind of emotion for you other then hate and anger. Now that the cats out of the bag I guess we don't need to fool each other with these little meetings so you can stop coming around." Lee stood up and brushed off some dirt from his pants. There was another crash of thunder and it started to rain." Now if you don't mind I still have training to do" He turned and walked to another training log and started to punch it as the rain started coming down. Neji Stood up. He had to admit to himself that he was impressed. He never thought Lee had it in him to do something like that.

"Hey Lee it's raining. Stop your training for today." Lee ignored him and continued punching the log. The rain was getting harder and harder and Neji just shrugged his shoulders and hurried off. The rain was now pouring down. Lee was soaked from head to toe. Every time he punched the log water splashed out. Puddles quickly formed around him. Drop of red started to splash out with each punch as he was hitting the log so hard it was causing his knuckles to bleed. The rain was now masking the flow of tears that had started running down Lee's face. An endless stream that he could not stop. He had never been more grateful to the rain. Lee spent the night in that very spot training. He had let himself cry.


	2. Sick

**Chapter 2 – Sick**

The thunder storm ended before daybreak. Everything was wet and the ground was very muddy. Neji had just turned the corner entering the school grounds when he was splashed. He was now wet and muddy. Naruto stood in the puddle next to Neji that he had just jumped into. Naruto was holding his stomach with one hand and pointing at Neji with the other laughing his fool head off. Neji did not find it funny at all. "NARUTO, what do you think your doing!" Neji swung his arm around hitting Naruto in a pressure point. Naruto's Arm fell to his sides and he stopped laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey, what did you just do to my arms?" Naruto said a little worried about not being able to move his arms.  
"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get the feeling back into them by tonight. Good luck doing your school work today, baka" with that Neji walked away with a slight smirk on his face. Naruto wasn't going to let him go so easily and went to attack him with a kick but froze in made attack when he heard a voice call his name.

"NA... RU.. TO!" it seems Neji wasn't the first victim of Naruto's splashing. Sakura stood there cracking her knuckles. Naruto's face went pale.

"Sakura, wait. My arms, I can't, you don't want to.." He was taking slow steps backwards as Sakura took slow step forward, her outfit was wet and muddy and Naruto was going to pay. Neji ignored this but the smirk on his face got a little bigger as he made his way towards the school leaving a cloud of dust behind him as Sakura got her payback.

Neji entered the school and stopped off at his locker to get his books. He hated this wet dirty feeling but he didn't have a change of cloths with him. He sighed, feeling hate for Naruto again and walked into the classroom. Class hadn't started yet and people were sitting on desks talking and showing each other things and just being normal kids. Neji ignored it all and walked towards his seat. He noticed one person who was being very still. So still actually that they looked asleep. It was Lee. His head was on his desk and he was fast asleep. He looked as if Naruto had splashed him a few times before getting to class. A small puddle of drool had formed on the desk as Lee slept. Neji shook his head at him and took his seat, thinking how pathetic it was to let Naruto get him more then once. As he sat down though, he noticed red around Lee's hands. Dried blood. Had he been training all night in that storm. Concern welled up in Neji as he was about to stand and go over to Lee when he realized what he was doing. 'What am I doing' he thought to himself and he just adjusted his position to make it look like he wasn't going to get up. 'It's not like I care about what that fool does'. Lee had come right from the training ground to the class room. He had not slept all night and he was dirty from head to toe. Dirt all over his face and if he didn't get his hands clean his wounds would get infected. His checks were also red indicating that he was sick. Neji tried not to look at him but couldn't stop the worry welling up inside. Naruto and Sakura walked into the class just before the teacher. Naruto looking like he had just rolled down a cliff head first. The teacher walked to the front of the room and everyone took there seats.

"Alright class, settle down. I'd like to introduce you to 2 new students. They are from the sand village and will be staying with out throughout this year. Please be kind to them." the teacher said as one girl and one boy entered the room and stood in front of the class. Neither looked very happy and both were looking around the room at all the faces looking at them. Neji wasn't looking at the new student for his eyes keep falling on the still asleep Lee. "Why don't you tell the call your names."

The boy didn't even make an attempt to speak nor move. He was still looking from face to face in the class. The Girl looked at him and spoke. "My name is Temari and this is my brother Gaara."

"Thank you Temari. Now to find you two seats. Temari you can take the empty seat next to Sakura" he points to the pinked haired girl so Temari knew who he was talking about, "and Gaara you can sit in the seat in the seat between Neji and..." the teacher paused as his eyes fell upon Lee. All heads turned to face the sleeping nin as the teacher walked right up to his desk. He slammed a book down and Lee sprang up to his feet as if he had just been shot. "Welcome back." Lee looked around at all the faces looking at him. Some were holding back laughs and he realized where he was and what had just happened. He glanced at Neji who was not looking at him.

"I'm sorry sensei. It won't happen again." Lee said bowing to his teacher.

"Make sure it doesn't." The teacher walked back to the front and Gaara walked towards where Lee was to take his seat. Lee went to come out of the bowing position when his head became light and his vision blurred. Hey swayed and began to fall. Neji was on his feet ready to rush over and catch Lee when he stopped. Someone had beaten him to it. Standing in between Neji and Lee was the new student, Gaara. He had held out his hand just as Lee began to fall and easily caught him. The teacher turned seeing an unconscious Lee and hurried back over.

"Looks like he over did it again. This boy will never learn. Can someone please that him to the nurse's office" said the teacher. Neji took a step forward ready to take Lee when again he was beaten.

"I will take him." It was Gaara. He easily lifted Lee into his arms. "I know where it is, I was shown earlier.' and with that Gaara walked out of the room with Lee in his arms. Neji stood there watching him go and just as they were leaving to room Gaara turned his head slightly making eye contact with Neji. His eyes narrowed at him and then the door closed behind him. Neji didn't like this look and stood there for a moment looking at the door.

"Neji... Neji... NEJI!" Neji snapped out of it to see the whole class now looking at him. "Care to take a seat?" said the teacher. A few people laughed. Neji flushed a little and sat back down. Who was this Gaara anyway, Neji thought to himself. He already didn't like him.


	3. Stolen Kiss

**Author Notes - ** Hey guys. Thought I'd take this moment to say hi and thanks for read to this point. I hope your enjoying this little sotry of mine. It's my very first fanfic and if people are enjoying it I'd love to write another. It was alot of fun to write. I also realized i didn't put up a disclaimer... granted i didn't know i needed one either so my bad... i'll do it now.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. This story is based on the characters created by someone else... and i'm super jealous of them and wish i could come up with such great characters.

i would also like to take this time to thank those who have left a review so far.  
**shalanar**- huggles eeeeeee, thank you sooo much. i promise to write another stroy. I'm so glad you got so into it.  
**Jasmine Starlight**- yes he is. Don't you just wanna smack him for doing that to Lee. I'm glad you got into enough to hate him though. lol

Be sure to keep reading everyone. I'll update often with new chapters.

Tatiana Hime

**  
Chapter 3 - Stolen Kiss**

Lee slowly opened his eyes. The light from the bright nurse's office stung his eyes and he placed a hand over them for a moment to let them slowly adjust. He didn't know where he was and took him a moment to realize he was lying in a bed. Once he realized this he sat up quickly looking around to see where he was. "the nurse's office... How did I get here?"

"I carried you here" came a voice from right beside the bed. This surprised Lee and he jumped a fell out of the bed. He scrambled up looking over to see the person who had spoken. Gaara sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Who are you?" Lee said never seeing this boy before. The boy had messy red hair and large gourd strapped to his back.

"Gaara. You passed out in class." he said with little to no emotion in his voice. Lee sat back down on the bed getting over the surprise of having something surprise him like that.

"You carried me here... thank you for that. I'm sorry to have been such a bother. This is your first day here to. Why don't we go back to class now. The teacher will not like it if we miss first period."

"We are not going back to class." Gaara said this as almost the threat. Lee looked at him confused for a moment. He then just figured Gaara was the type to skip class a lot. Lee sighed and stood up.

"Well you do what you want. I'm going back to class." Gaara stood as Lee took a step to leave the room. He then walked over and blocked Lee from the door. Lee wasn't sure what to do. Gaara stood there with his arms crossed just looking at Lee and it was obvious he wasn't going to let Lee leave without trouble. "Please step out of the way." Lee didn't want to fight if he could help it. He took a step forward and Gaara shifted his position a little and Lee stopped and readied himself in a fighting stance. His hand was out and he bent his fingers in a few times in a way of telling Gaara to come if he dared. Gaara smirked at him slightly and the cork in the top of his gourd fell to the floor and sand start to leak out. Lee was confused by this sand but was ready to fight. The sand started to make its way closer to Lee and Lee jumped into the air as it shot at him. While in the air Lee vision went blurred again and he fell onto sand. Gaara was not attacking him but noticed his face still flushed knowing he was not ready to be up and around and had caught Lee with his sand as he fell. Lee again passed out. Gaara lifted him back into bed. He stood over him for a few moments. Lee's hair was scattered around his head. He face had a soft expression on it and his lips were slightly open. Gaara was interested in this boy. He would be watching him closely over his year here. Lee awoke again, this time knowing where he was. He looked around for a sign of Gaara but he had left.

"Did he attack me or did he help me again?" Lee didn't know what really had happened but he didn't seem hurt in anyway so Gaara couldn't have attacked him. He then felt sand in his mouth and spit to the side. "How did I get sand in my mouth?"

By the time Lee had woken up the second time the sun could bee seen setting outside the window. He was feeling much better but still not 100 but he hadn't trained all day. He gathered his stuff together and left the nurses office headed for the training ground. As he exited the building he saw a long haired nin leaning against the front gate to the school ground. It was Neji. What was he doing there Lee thought to himself. Seeing Neji made Lee's stomach turn and he didn't feel well all over again. He looked right and then left and headed out around the school. He decided to take the back gate to avoid Neji for the time being. Lee sighed as he walked out of the gate but got another surprise when he saw Gaara standing there. He looked at him in surprise. "Gaara, what are you doing here?" Gaara took a step forward to Lee and Lee automatically readied himself to fight. Gaara stopped and smirked at him again.

"I've been waiting for you, Rock Lee."

Lee didn't know how to react to this. How did Gaara learn his full name and how did he know he would leave the school by the back gate when it was quicker for him to go though the front gate. "Waiting for me, why?"

"Well you seem to have a problem staying on your feet so I thought you'd need someone to catch you on your way home" he said with the same smirk on his face. Lee flushed and turned so he was no longer facing Gaara. He was now embarrassed and didn't want to be there.

"Thank you for you concern but I can take care of myself. See you later" and with that Lee started running off away from Gaara. He didn't stop running until he got to the training ground. He threw his bag down and walked over to the log to get ready to start training. He raised his fists but well looking at the log Neji's face flashed in front of his eyes. He lowered his fists and looked down to the ground. He didn't want it to hurt to think of Neji, for Neji wasn't someone he was going to be able to avoid. They were on the same team and no matter what happens they were rivals. Lee felt the wind run through his hair and he looked at the ground. The wind was actually pretty strong though and he found himself planting his feet so not to get blown over. He looked for the source of the wind and saw a girl standing in a nearby tree waving a very large fan. She folded up the fan and jumped to the ground. Lee watched her walk over to him. She stopped right in front of Lee looking at him very closely. "hmmmm, can I help you?". The girl smiled and her expression seemed to soften slightly and Lee felt less nervous about her being there.

"I was just out looking around and I saw you running so I followed you to see where you were going. Your the boy who passed out in class today aren't you? I'm Gaara's older sister. My older brother Kankuro is also started here today. Oh I'm sorry, you were asleep when I introduced myself to the class. I'm Temari." She was talking very friendly to Lee. He kinda liked her so far. She seemed like a very nice person. He started doubting all the horrible things he had heard about the sand nins. So far he had met 2 and even though Gaara seemed a little odd both had been very nice to him.

"Well welcome to Kohana." Lee said with a smile. "My name is Lee..."

"I know who you are." Temari said losing the kind nature she had in her voice. Her kind expression faded and she was now looking at Lee with scary eyes. Lee didn't know who to react to this mood swing and realized ever since his talk with Neji yesterday he hasn't been quite himself and have been being surprised a lot lately. Temari with impressive speed forced Lee up against the training log and pinned his arms to the log with wire she had in he leg pouch. She was very strong. Far stronger then Lee had ever expected. But after pinning him to the log she didn't attack him so he didn't try to attack her as of yet.

"What are you doing?"

She ignored Lee's question. Her face was very close to his. "What did you do to Gaara?" Lee was very confused. He barely knew Gaara and didn't think he did anything to him.

"I haven't done anything to Gaara. I don't know what you're talking about" Lee said looking over the situation. He twisted his hand enough so that he could free it if needed but didn't move yet. Temari put a hand on Lee's side. She placed her hand up his shirt and started moving it up his body. Lee blushed and became nervous. "wha... what are you doing... st... stop." Temari again ignored him. She continued to rub her hand up his back and down his side.

"Gaara is my dear little brother Lee. I love him very much and you are not going to be the one to take him away from me." She now took her other hand and ripped Lee's shirt right down the middle exposing his bare chest. Lee had just lost the ability to think. He forgot he could escape from this from the shock of the situation. Temari placed both hands on his chest. "I am the only one who understands Gaara, but he is showing an interest in you." There was a jealous tone in these words. "Do not get close to him." Temari started lick down Lee's chest. Lee didn't want this. He didn't want this at all, but he also didn't seem to be doing anything to stop it. Temari licked up Lee's neck and started biting at his ear. She pressed her chest against his. Her left hand slid down his body. Lee was partly enjoying the sensation but his mind kept telling him this was wrong. He then felt her hand grab between his legs. His eyes widened for a moment and as she fondled him his cheeks went red and he closed his eyes tilting his head back. Temari smiled knowing she had won. She brought her face forward and looked at his. "Gaara is mine" she then moved forward. Her lips coming closer and closer to his and just as there lips were to meet Temari felt her lips come into contact with something rough and gritty. It was sand. Her eyes widened as she took her hands off of Lee and looked over to see Gaara standing a few feet away.

"Temari.." Gaara said in a deadly voice.

Temari had a look of fear on her face now. Lee was still pinned to the log but looked over seeing Gaara. Temari took a single step toward Gaara. "Gaara... I.." but Gaara didn't let her speak. She was hit hard with a steam of sand. She was flung backwards, where she smacked into a tree. Sand wrapped itself all around her and she was now pinned to the tree. The sand was tight around her. She found it very hard to breath and was unable to talk.

"HOLD IT!" came a voice from the same tree Temari had been in. Lee knew that voice and it was the last voice he wanted to hear. Neji stood there looking at the situation. He saw Lee pinned to the training log and Temari pined to a tree and Gaara standing there with a deadly look on his face and his arms flooded in front of him. "Let go of Lee" Neji said with an equally dangerous voice as Gaara. "Byakugan" Neji's eyes seemed to become more defined and veins could be seen all around his eyes. "I won't tell you twice" Lee looked from Neji to Gaara who were looking at each other with murderous intent. His face was still flushed and he still was unable to find his voice.


	4. Friend or

**Tatiana Hime - **hey guys, how's it goin? Are you enjoying it so far? I hope so. Sorry to bother you here but i got another review so i wanted to take the time to thank AngelEyes-ShikaThank you kindly for taking the time to review. I do regret to tell you that Kunkuro doesn't have a real part in my story. I'm sorry. When i started writing this story I planed for him to be a big part of it, but this story pretty much wrote itself out and i had no control over what happened. lol. It went nothing how I orignaly planned. i do hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest of the stroy. Have fun guys and review review review.

**Chapter 4 – Friends, or…**

Gaara was showing his dislike for Neji in his expression. Gaara did not see Neji as a threat and turn away from him and began to walk over to Lee who was still pinned to the training log. Neji did not like being ignored and was not going to take it lightly. He jumped from the tree heading right for Gaara. Gaara knew he was coming but didn't stop walking towards Lee. Neji was about to attack Gaara. "NEJI STOP!" Lee's voice made him stop and land on the ground sliding forward from the force he would have had in his attack. Lee had found his voice again and seemed to be able to think properly now. Gaara was now right next to Lee. He pulls the wire and freed Lee from the log. Lee didn't say anything to Gaara, he simply nodded to him and Gaara gave a small smile and smirked at Neji.

"Lee, have you lost your mind. They just attacked you. Look at your shirt. And your taking there side." Neji didn't know where to vent his anger and was yelling at Lee.

"Why do you care?" Lee said in a cold voice and didn't look at Neji when saying it. Neji didn't know how to respond. He was caught off guard by this question. Why did he care. Why was he even there to begin with. It's not like he cared what happened to Lee. In fact he was all for helping to cause him pain. So why now did he feel like he had to protect him.

"I... Don't flatter yourself. I don't care. I'm not here because of you." He was lying. " I just heard a commotion and came to see what was up and I'm not one to stand around and watch a member of the leaf get picked on by an outsider. Seems to me like if you were stronger we wouldn't even have to be having this conversation, once again proving that you are no where near worthy of being my rival." The words stung at Lee like bee stings but he didn't let it show. Gaara stepped in-between Neji and Lee. The same murderous look on his face as he glared at Neji. Neji glared back neither one seemed to want to back down.

"Go home Neji." Lee said in an awkward voice has he tried to hold back his sadness. Neji broke the staring match he was having with Gaara and looked at Lee whose head was slightly down and he couldn't see his eyes. Neji wanted to yell at him. he wanted to smack him to get out the anger he was feeling right now, but she simple turned and walked away without a word. Lee rose his head seeing Temari still pressed up against the tree. "I think you should let her down Gaara. She doesn't seem to be able to breathe very well." The sand around Temari started to slip away and she fell to the ground gasping for breath. Gaara glared at her for a moment. She didn't make eye contact with him. Lee was wondering why Gaara was here and why he was listing to him. Gaara was walking over to Temari so he didn't think it was a good time to say anything. Gaara stood over Temari and she was very still looking at the ground.

"Go home Temari. I shall deal with you later." Temari had a very worried look on her face as she got to her feet and headed off in the direction Neji had left in. He then turned back to face Lee. "I apologize for my sister, she will be punished for her actions.

"Don't worry about it, I'm alright and I think she's learned her lesson as is." Lee didn't want Gaara to actually hurt Temari in any way because she seemed to honestly love him. Lee saw the setting sun was almost gone and it was getting dark. He didn't know how long he had been there and he had yet to train that day. "You might wan o head back Gaara. You may get lost in the dark since you're not familiar with the area yet and I'm going to be a little bit yet." Gaara simple turn walked over to the nearest tree and sat down under it. Lee looked at him wondering what he was doing. "What are you doing?

"I shall wait for you." he said very matter of fact way.

"You really don't need to do that. I may be awhile." Gaara didn't respond and simple sat there with his arms crossed and closed his eyes. Lee sighed. 'Guess it can't be helped,' he thought to himself and turned finally able to start his training.

It was well into the night before Lee decided to stop. He would have kept going but he felt bad having Gaara waiting for him and decided to call it a night. "Alright, let's get out of here Gaara." Gaara stood up arms still crossed in front of him the 2 boys headed back in the direction of town. "Sorry for taking so long, thanks for waiting with me though." Lee said to Gaara breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"I had nothing better to do anyway, and I enjoyed watching to train." Lee blushed at these words. "What is your relationship with that long haired nin?" Gaara asked out of nowhere. Lee wasn't really sure how to answer this, because he didn't know himself.

"Neji and I... We are..." he sighed. "We are nothing more then team mates." Gaara smiled at this.

They talked very little as they walked. Soon they had arrived at Lee's place. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Gaara, I don't want you to get lost." Lees said stopping in front of the door to his home.

"I'll be fine" Gaara said simply. There was another moment's awkward silence.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Lee said opening the door to go inside.

"What, no goodnights kiss." Lee turned back to face Gaara surprised by what he had just said. Gaara had a smile on his face and was enjoying to confusion he had just caused Lee. "Maybe next time then." With that he turned and headed off into the darkness. Lee watched him go until he was out of sight. Then he looked up at the night sky that was littered with bright shining stars.

"I really don't get that guy." Lee said as if talking to the sky. "But he's kinda cute." He laughed at himself and entered the house.


	5. Training

**Tatiana Hime - ** hey guys. Are you enjoying the story so far? So many things happen in this story that I didn't plan to happen at all, but it's fun when the characters take over and write the story themselves.  
eyes0nme19- Lee is my one of my fave characters. He's such a sweety. I hope your enjoying your first Lee based stary  
AngelEyes-Shika- Neji is mean. I started this story and as way to bug my friend. She likes to pair of Neji and Gaara and I like to pair off Lee and Gaara. We tease eachother all the time, but it's all in good fun. Neji is her fave character but in stead of bugging her with this story she ended up loving it. lol. Which I'm happy about. lol. I'll but sure to write another story with Kankuro next time

**Chapter 5 - Training**

Lee woke early the next day. So early in fact that the sun wasn't even out. His body was telling him that he needed to rest more. His arms and legs did not want to move. But he ignored his aching body and got up. He washed his face to help wake himself up and bit before grabbing all of his things and heading back to the training ground. Since he was up so early he figured he might as well use this time to train. He walked down the empty street on Kohana. It was very quite. Lee always liked the early morning when the town was so silent. He usually liked being left alone with he's thought, but not recently. His mind kept wandering to Neji and it hurt him to think of Neji. He hated that it hurt. It made him so angry. Hate filled him about the whole situation. But no matter how much he hated what happened he couldn't bring himself to hate Neji. As he walked deep in thought the sun started to rise and just ahead he noticed someone sitting on a stone wall. As he got closer he realized who it was. Gaara was sitting there looking off into the distance. Lee blushed remembering the last thing Gaara had said to him. "_What, no good night kiss? Maybe next time then." _He blushed a little remembering this. He hadn't figured out if Gaara had been kidding or not. He was thinking about taking another way when Gaara turn and spotted him. He couldn't just walk away not so he stepped forward and stop not far from where Gaara sat. "Hey Gaara, you up early. I'm not use to seeing other people up this early." Gaara looked down at him from the wall and smiled at him.

"I'm not up early, I'm up late." Gaara said.

"You mean you haven't slept yet?" there was a hint of concern in Lee's voice that he didn't internally put there when saying this but Gaara had noticed it.

"No need to worry about me. Sleep is not something I need much of." Gaara jumped down from the wall landing next to Lee.

"Well I wasn't really worried or anything. I mean you have the right to do what ever you want. It's not like I can tell you what you should do." Lee was rambling. Gaara smiled at him again.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Lee blushed and fell silent. Gaara turned and walked away. "See you in school." And with that Gaara was gone. Lee couldn't figure out why he kept running into that guy or what intentions he really had but he didn't want to think about it right now. He walked on planning to go to the training ground but could no longer find the motivation to train this morning. Instead he just continued to walk aimlessly around Kohana. The sun was slowly rising into the sky, casting a dim glow upon the village. Lee had made his way to the Hokage mountain that overcast the village. Carved into the mountain were the heads of all the Hokages of the village. Lee sat on the edge just looking down at the town, still not able to shake this saddened feeling that had seemed to settle itself in the pit of his stomach. Well sitting there Lee hear footsteps and turned to see Naruto walking towards him hold 3 cans of paint hand humming to himself. Naruto spotted Lee.

"Hey, fuzzy eyebrow" Naruto said smiling as he saw his classmate sitting there. "Not training today?" Naruto walked right up to Lee setting the paint cans down and looking over the cliff at the stone heads.

"Naruto, what are you planning to do with those paint cans?" Lee said ignoring Naruto's question. Lee had remember a time when Naruto had vandalized the Hokage heads with paint once before.

"This town has been to quite lately so I've grown bored and thought of something to do is all." Naruto tossed a paint brush to Lee expecting him to help.

"Oh no you don't" Lee said tossing the paint brush back. If you're going to cause trouble I don't want to be part of it. Besides, didn't you do this same thing last year. Can't you at least think of something new." Lee was not one to get in trouble and was not about to help Naruto do something so disrespectful to the village. Naruto gave a little laugh.

"Oh please. I never repeat a prank. I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm training." Naruto had opened on of the paint can and Lee saw red paint inside.

"Training?" Lee was suddenly very interested in what Naruto was doing. "Do you need some help?" When it came to training Lee could not pass up the chance. Naruto threw the paint brush back at him. Lee didn't know what to do with it so he waited and watch Naruto open the other 2 paint cans. Blue and Green. Then he made a hand seal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" 3 exact copies of Naruto appeared. Each of them took off there jackets and turned there backs to Lee. "Now what I want you to do is paint a mark on each of there backs in a different color." Lee wasn't sure he understood but he got to his feet and dipped the brush into a closest paint can and then smeared in of the back on the first Naruto Clone. Then he dipped in the next color and continued. After marking the 3 clones the put there jacket back on covering the paint marks. Naruto smiled and Lee continued to look confused. "This will work better with an extra person, you'll get some good training out of this as well. Now turn around for a moment fuzzy eyebrow." Lee rolled his eyes as Naruto still calling him fuzzy eyebrow. Naruto had never actually called him by his name before. "Alright." Lee turned back around to see the 4 Naruto's standing there and just to confuse him more the all spoke at the same time. Now you have attack only the red marked Naruto" The Naruto's smiled at him and Lee actually smiled back. This actually sounded like fun. As if the smile was a sign to start the Naruto's all jumped in different direction. Lee was impressively fast and was found it easy to keep up with them but he couldn't attack the Naruto's. Only the one marked with red, but that didn't stop them from attacking him. They played this little training game until the sun was well into the sky. Both fell to the ground breathing heavy but smiling from ear to ear. Lee had found it hard to find the right one at first but after a few times he got the hang of finding ways to determine the one he was looking for. Naruto had use a lot of energy having to make a new clone every time Lee was successful. "Not bad fuzzy eyebrow." Lee shook his head at him and got to his feet. He held out his hand to Naruto to help him up and Naruto accepted the help.

"We better head back. school will be starting soon" they gathers the paint cans and Lee carried one and the paint brush well Naruto carried the other 2 cans. They were walking down the mountain together, Naruto placing a paint can on his head and balancing it there well he walked. Since he didn't drop the first one he placed the second on his head and was paying so much attention on not dropping them that he wasn't looking where he was going and was about to walk right off the cliff. "NARUTO!" Lee yelled dropping the can he was holding and jumping out to catch Naruto. Lee had Naruto in one hand and was hanging over the cliff with the other. "It's never a normal day with you is it." Naruto gave and relived laugh as Lee pulled them back up onto the cliff with on hand. Once he had his feet on the ground again he pulled Naruto up with a little too much strength and Naruto landed on top of him and they fell to the ground. Lee felt Naruto on top of him but took a moment to realize that something had come into contact with his lips. He opened his eyes to see Naruto face. There lips touching and the same shocked look on Naruto's face as Lee's. Naruto jumped back and both boys had turned a fine shade of red. Lee sat up and Naruto looked at the ground. There was an awkward silence and Lee got to his feet. "ah, we better get to school." Naruto nodded and got to his feet and they start to walk again. it wasn't until they were at the bottom of the mountain that they realized they no longer had the paint cans with them. They turned around and looked back up the mountain and both there jaws dropped. The paint cans had tipped over in the confusion and had run over the cliff and down the stone faces of the Hokages. Both just stared at the mess they had made for a few moments and then Lee spoke. "What happens on the mountain, stays on the mountain." Naruto nodded in agreement, then both boys looked at each other bursting into a fit of laughter and hurried off to school.


	6. Confrontation

**Tatiana Hime - **well i didn't get anymore reviews so i got not special shout outs for this one but i hope you guys are still reading and hope toy are enjoying it. even if it's small a review would be great... just to let me know your enjoying it at least Happy reading

**Chapter 6 - Confrontation**

Lee sat in class looking out the window not paying attention to anyone in the class. The teacher had gotten called away and they had been given a free period to study but no one was. They were just spread out around the room chatting and carrying on. Naruto was trying to impress Sakura with his sexy no jutus technique and no sooner did he transform did Sakura punch him in the face sending him rolling on the wall. Most of the classed laughed. All except 3. Lee, Gaara and Neji. Sasuke didn't laugh either but he had a smirk on his face which for him was close enough. Lee continued to look out the window not even noticing anything had happen at all. Neji and Gaara sat quietly in there seats. Gaara had his arms folded as always and simple stared forward. Neji kept glancing at Lee. He could tell Lee was troubled and wanted to know what was on his mind. He use to tell Neji everything which at the time Neji thought was really funny that he trusted him so much to be so open. He thought he was getting all this information that he'd be able to use against him. Neji hated this. He didn't understand why he kept thinking of Lee. He didn't know why he didn't like bad things to happen to Lee and with ever glance in Lee's direction these feelings grew stronger. He finally had enough. He had to talk to Lee. He had to figure this out or he was going to drive himself crazy. He stood up and turned facing Lee direction but to his surprise it wasn't Lee he saw. Gaara stood there, arms still folded blocking a direct path between Neji and Lee. Neji glared at him but wanted to avoid a fight so he turned and walked over to the side to make his way around Gaara. Gaara stepped in the same direction and again blocked his path. Neji was now angry. Gaara was doing this on purpose. Lee was still not paying attention as he continued to stare out the window. Neji clenched his fists trying to hold back the anger that was quickly building up inside of him. He turned and went around another way trying hard to avoid a fight but Gaara again walked over blocking his path again. Neji had, had enough. His hands where already shaking with anger toward Gaara. He was looking at the floor trying to hold back his anger but it was no use. He shot his head up and as if a flow of power shot through the room Neji's Byakugan was being used. Everyone had felt this and was now looking at Gaara and Neji. The cork on the top of Gaara gourd fell to the ground and sand started to leak out. The room was now quite as all eyes where on the two boys. All except Lee's who still hadn't realized anything was going on. "I've had enough of you." Neji said still clenching his fists. "Step aside or I will make you." Gaara smiled at this threat and more sand fell to the floor. His smile angered Neji even more and he charged at Gaara. Gaara didn't move and a gasp came from an on looker. Lee heard the gasp and it broke him from his daze. He looked over to see Neji heading right for Gaara and without thinking he reacted. In less then a second Lee was in-between Gaara and Lee. He hand his hands up and he hand blocked Neji's kick. Neji jumped back shocked to see Lee there and angered that he had just protected Gaara. Lee got to his feet and turned to the side not looking at either of them.

"Fighting in class is not aloud. Save it for your own time." Lee said to both of them with no emotion in his voice. The rest of the class was still watching, some commenting on Lee's impressive speed, others upset the fight had been stopped. Lee walked away from the two of them and for the first time looked around the class. He was looking for someone but didn't not see them there. He turned back and walked up to Gaara. "Where's Temari." Gaara looked at him a moment in silence.

"She was punished." he said simply. Lee was a little worried. Temari seemed very scared when she had left the day before.

"Gaara... What did you do to her?" Gaara didn't answer him. He simply tuned away and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where's the sand guy going?" Naruto asked finally back on his feet. "If class over?" At this moment Sakura came over and grabbed Naruto by the ear and pulled him back.

"Stop asking stupid questions. you're embarrassing me. Why did I have to get put on the same team as you." said Sakura to Naruto who was trying to get his ear out of her hand. Some people laughed and the attention was off Lee and Neji. Neji's eyes had returned to normal. With Gaara out of the room Neji took this time to try and talk to Lee. He walked up to him.

"Lee I..." but that was all he got out before Lee hurried out of the room after Gaara not seeming to have heard Neji at all. Neji stood there with a dumb founded look on his face. He wasn't used to being ignored. He punched a desk out of frustration and broke the desk by accident. It was this moment the teacher came back in the room giving Neji detention for breaking the desk. The teacher looked around not seeing Lee or Gaara. It's didn't take Lee long to find Gaara. He was sitting on a swing that hung from an old tree in the school yard.

"What happened to Temari?" Lee said a little worried.

"Why do you care about a person like her?" Gaara said looking at Lee in a way that made Lee's cheeks flush.

"It's not that I care about her, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her." Lee was looking anywhere except Gaara's eyes.

"She will be here tomorrow. Once she finishes her punishment." Gaara tilted his head a little looking at Lee. "Do you like me Lee?" This question made Lee turn and star at Gaara.

"I... well... yeah, I like you. You seem like you could be a good friend." lee was feeling a little out of sorts and felt he didn't have control over this conversation and that worried him.

"Are you attracted to me?" Another question Lee was hoping he wouldn't ask. Lee couldn't even answer this question. Gaara stood up and walked right up to Lee. "Do you want to kiss me?" Lee's heart skipped a beat and again he could answer. His words seemed to be caught in his throat and wouldn't come out. Gaara smiled and started to lean forward, bringing his lips closer to Lee's. Lee didn't move or try to stop him. His eyes were wide as he watched Gaara come closer. Gaara slowly closed his eyes the closer he came. As soon as Lee could feel Gaara breath he also closed his eyes. Gaara paused so close to Lee's lips that he could feel them even though they weren't touching. Lee wanted the kiss now. He was wrapped up in the moment and Gaara's tease made him want it more. The excitement of the situation could be felt. This moment seemed to last forever even though it was no more then 2 second. Lee's lips were now aching for Gaara's and then..

"Lee..."

Lee's eyes shot open and he took a step back away from Gaara. he looked over to see Neji standing there. the excitement was now gone as he felt his heart sink to his feet. Neji did not look happy as he glared at Gaara. "Neji I..." but it was all Lee got out before Neji cut him off.

"We have detention. All three of us. You two for skipping class."

"Why are you in detention?" asked Gaara in as taunting tone.

"That's none of your business." he snapped at him. Gaara smiled again happy to have gotten under Neji's skin.

"What is our detention?" Lee asked Neji trying to break the tension between the two.

"Some idiot seems to have put paint all over the stone Hokage heads and we have to clean it off." Lee almost fell over when he said this.


	7. Detention

**Tatiana Hime - **Hey guys. GUESS WHAT! I'm going to Anime North. I'm actually going. I've been planning it for a long time now but i figured it would fall thorugh but it didn't. I leave in like 2 days. I'm so excited. I got a Temari costume and it looks perfect. the only thing wrong is my hair, but i'm not willing to cut it, but I did dye it. lol. eeee, i'm so excited. Okay sorry. Just had to get that bit of excitment out. lol. I will be gon for 5 days so the next chapter might take a bit to post. i'll try to have it up before leave.  
AngelEyes-Shika- Thanks for commenting again. I was getting scared that people had stopped reading. I hope your enjoying it  
And on with the story huggles everyone reading.

**Chapter 7 – Detention**

After school had ended the 3 boys walked together towards the mountain. They were alone, for the teacher knew that Lee and Neji were not normally trouble makers. He knew they would do there punishment without having to be watched over and therefore knew they'd keep Gaara in line if need be so he didn't have to watch over them. Lee was in was in the middle as they walked with Neji on his right looking very annoyed having to be so close to Gaara and Gaara on his left who didn't seem to care about anything at the moment. Gaara almost always wore a poker face so you never quite knew what he was thinking or feeling unless he wanted you to know. The silence between the 3 boys was deafening. Lee wanted desperately for someone to say something, even if it was rude. Though he wanted someone else to speak so bad he couldn't think of a single thing to say himself. Just as the silence was getting to be unbearable, Neji spoke. "Remind me to cause pain to Naruto after this." Lee turned looking at Neji.

"Why? What did Naruto do?" Lee was expecting him to say it was because of that morning when Naruto splashed Neji.

"Who else would have done something like this to the Hokage heads other then Naruto?" Lee's stomach clenched. Guilt was setting in. It was him and Naruto who cause the mess to begin with and it was a accident. Just as he was thinking this Lee remembered Naruto being on top of him and there lips meeting. His face turned red at the memory and tried to forget about it.

"Well we don't know it was him." Lee said trying to stick up for Naruto without rating himself out as well. Neji didn't seem convinced though. The angry look on Neji's face made Lee look away. He was feeling guilty and felt bad that his friends had to help clean something he was partly responsible for. He glanced over to his other side to see Gaara was looking at him. Gaara didn't seem annoyed or anger at all. It actually almost looked like he had a smile on his face but it was hard to tell. Lee blushed again seeing Gaara had been looking at him and turned back facing forward. Neji saw his cheeks were red when he turned back and glared at Gaara because of it. Gaara had a sadistic grin on his face as he returned Neji's glare. Lee was a few steps ahead of the two so he did not see the glaring match.

After what seemed like a much longer time then it should have they arrived at the cliff. Lee pulled out rope and handed one to Neji and one to Gaara, keep a third for himself. They had 3 buckets, 3 scrubbing brushes and some soap. "First we need some water, I think there's a stream not to far from here so I'll go and.." Lee stopped talking as Neji had grabbed the 3 empty buckets.

"I'll get the water." He said simply and walked off. Lee tied his rope around a sturdy tree and then simply waited for Neji to return with the water so he could get to work. Gaara hadn't moved at all since they stopped walking. Lee kinda felt awkward standing there with Gaara not saying anything. Gaara was also looking at him which added to his uncomfortable feeling he was already having. His stare was enough to make Lee start to feel guilty and found him starting to explain everything that had happened on the mountain that morning with Naruto. Gaara didn't speak at all as Lee explained the whole thing. Training, Naruto balancing the paint on his head, pulling Naruto back up, even Naruto and him kissing which he didn't really mean to say out loud but got carried away when explaining. No sooner did he feel relived did a new guilt fill his mind. His promise with Naruto. What happened on the mountain stayed on the mountain. Gaara had been grinning at Lee the whole time he was explaining what happened. That is until he mentioned the kiss and his grin faded. Lee grew silent again not knowing why he had not been acting like himself lately. 'It's all Neji's fault' he thought to himself anger for Neji building up inside him again. Just as he was remembering that horrible evening where Neji told him that he had been playing with his emotions, Gaara walked forward. In a forceful manner he pushed Lee up against the tree Lee had tied his rope around and pushed his lips against Lee's. Lee's eyes went wide in shock and before he could even react to this situation the sound of a bucket dropping and water splashing to the ground could be heard. Gaara pulled back turning to see Neji standing there with a disbelieving expression on his face. Lee still had a shocked look on his face that only got worse has he looked into the deep eyes of his friend who looked like he was just smacked in the face. Gaara simple smiled at the expression on Neji's face.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara asked knowing exactly why Neji had such a look on his face. Gaara seemed to be enjoying this. Lee on the other hand wasn't. He wasn't enjoying this at all. No matter how much he hated Neji for what he did in his heart he knew that he still loved him no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself, but it also wasn't a lie that feelings are developing for this red haired sand nin that stood before him. Lee couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Neji, this isn't what it looks like, we were just..." but Lee was cut off in mid sentence for what seemed like a 100th time lately.

"You don't need to explain yourself to him Lee. It's not like he cares for you in anyway, isn't that right Neji." Gaara's words stung at Lee's heart and he wanted to tell him he was wrong but Lee knew he wasn't. Neji told him he didn't care. Lee lost the feeling that he had to explain himself and lowered his head looking at the ground with a hurt look on his face. Gaara was smiling. things were working out perfectly for him. He was going to get what he wanted no matter the cost. Neji was now enraged.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR MY FEELINGS YOU TATOOED FREAK!" Neji had completely lost his cool. It was obvious Gaara had just stomped on some very sensitive nerves and Neji could no longer hold back his anger. "You don't know half the things Lee and I have been through together. We have a relationship that words take no part in, and no matter what is said that bond can never be broken." Lee had lifted his head. Was Neji saying that he didn't mean what he had said to him. Gaara's smile did not falter as he was being yelled at.

"What are you feelings towards Lee?" Gaara asked this very bluntly and it took both boys by surprised. Both looked at Gaara as he asked this and then slowly looked at each other. Lee with almost pleading look on his face. He wanted to know the answer to this question. The question he wanted to ask himself so bad but was never able to. Neji froze. His mind went blank. He wanted to answer the question, he wanted to tell them how his heart felt, but how could he tell them when he still didn't know himself.

"I don't need to answer that, it's none of your concern." Lee's face dropped in disappointment at this answer but really didn't expect anything else. He knew Neji to well to actually expect him to answer that question. Gaara seemed to be very pleased. it was as him he was hoping for this answer.

"For someone that can't express his feelings is only going to end up alone. I for one am not afraid of my feelings." Neji twitched in anger. he knew Gaara had just called him a coward. "I have fallen in love with Lee and I will no long let you toy with his heart." Sand was swirling around Gaara now. he had made a threat to Neji and was serious. Neji wasn't about to back down either. Lee was now looking at Gaara, cheeks a nice shade of red. Gaara had fallen in love with him. Hearing him say this made his stomach flip in a joyful way but then come crashing back down as he looked back at Neji and he felt like he was going to get sick. His heart was pounding so hard that it hurt his chest. His eyes could no longer focuses his head started to spin. He heard the fight between Neji and Gaara begin. the sound of sand flying through the air and weapons being thrown. Lee took a few steps forward wanting to stop his friends from fighting. He walked right in the middle of the fight just as both boys where attacking and was now directly in the line of fire of both of them. Gaara tried to stop his sand and Neji tried to pull back his arm but it was to late. They couldn't stop and both attacks hit Lee head on. Lee cried out from shock and pain as he was unexpectedly hit with the attacks. He flew into the air and right off the cliff. Neji and Gaara didn't have time to try and save him before he was already off the cliff. He tried to brace for the impact but the pain in his chest and the turning of his stomach made any other thought or action impossible. He hit the side of the cliff hard. Bouncing a bit before rolling down the mountain. He stopped rolling as he got to base of the mountain. He was half laying in a stream, half his face was submerged in water. He was bleeding quite a bit and his breathing was shallow but he was still conscious at the moment. he tried to move but the pain he felt in his body right now was to great to do anything. He hurt all over but the pain that was effecting him the most as he slowly lost consciousness was that in his heart.


	8. Heart to Heart

**Tatiana Hime - **AngelEyes-Shikayou rock. I an sooooo going to write up a fic with Kankuro in it just for you. Sorry he didn't really get a part in this story... I don't think he's gonns either > gomen. But I will make sure he is in the next one. Promise. lol. .

Okay I am going to be gone for like 5 days so there is gonig to be a delay in me posting the next chapter. Sorry guys. But I'm going to Anime North. As Temari . It's sooooo cool. My costume is perfect and I've been worknig on it for a long time. I'm gonna have such a blast. Now on with the story and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get home. huggles enjoy

**Chapter 8 - Heart to Heart**

Gaara and Neji both watched Lee fall from the cliff and roll out of site. The drop was far too great to fallow after him so they'd have to find another way down. Neji just stared at the stop where Lee went out of site. His heart was beating so hard it hurt but he ignored it. When Lee didn't come back Neji went to make his way down the cliff when Gaara put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "There's no point and losing your own life trying to get to someone you don't even know is alive." It seemed like a heartless statement from Gaara but there was real concern in his voice. "Let's find a way to get to him safely because we will be no help to him if we get hurt as well." Neji would have been shocked at the fact that Gaara was actually speaking to him in a not mean way, but his focus was elsewhere. He turned and nodded to Gaara and the two boys hurried off to try to get to Lee both forgetting the anger they had just felt for each other.

When Lee came to his body was aching all over but he was oddly comfortable. His head was resting on something soft and it seemed his injuries were being treated. He lay there not opening his eyes for a moment before he realized that he was still outside. The wind and the sound of the stream made him realize this so he opened his eyes to see a pink haired girl looking down at him with a concerned look. Lee's head was resting on Sakura's lap and when he saw her his face turned bright red and he tried to get up but the pain knocked him back down. "Lee, don't move. You're pretty banged up." Sakura's voice was full of concern. Lee stopped moving and just lay on her lap feeling very embarrassed. Out of all people to find him like this it had to be her. Sakura was Lee's very first love. He loved her more then anything else in the world, but she did not return his feelings. She was already in love with another. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura did care for Lee but her heart belonged to Sasuke. "I was out for a walk and I saw you laying there. I thought you were dead. You gave me the scared of my life." Sakura had a very worried tone in her voice. "You're pretty banged up but it doesn't seem like anything is broken and I cleaned out all your cuts so you should be alright in a few days."

"I'm sorry to have worried you Sakura. It seems that every time I see you I find a way to prove that I'm not worthy of you." Even though Lee always had such a hard time expressing his feelings it was different with Sakura. No matter what she felt for him he would always love her, even if he has moved on knowing she can never be with him. He always felt like he could tell Sakura everything, and laying there on her lap made him feel very safe and clam for the first time in days.

"You're more then worthy for me Lee. It's I whose not worthy for you. I've noticed you haven't really been yourself lately though. You seem so spaced out and not yourself at all. I've been worried about you. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Lee found himself smiling. Sakura was such a nice person, with a kind heart. Well to him she was anyway. Lee soon found himself telling her all about Neji breaking his heart, Gaara expressing his feelings, the fighting between the two, the confused feelings he had and just everything that had been on his mind the last few days. Sakura sat there in listened to everything he had to say, not interrupting him knowing if she did he was bound to stop and she could tell he really needed to get it off his chest. When Lee had finished talking, he felt much better. To spite the pain in his body he felt the best he had in days. It's like a very large weight was lifted from him. Sakura had been rubbing her fingers through his hair as he talked and it was very relaxing. He felt very tired now and slowly fell into sleep. Sakura smiled down at him as he fell asleep and smiled sweetly at him. "I do love you Lee. I just can't get over my feelings for Sasuke. I will always be here for you though, no matter what." She leaned down and kissed Lee on the forehead. Lee tilted his head slightly at this but didn't wake. Sakura smiled and continued to run her fingers through his hair as he slept.

Back on the mountain Neji and Gaara were still trying to get to where Lee had fallen. There was no direct path to get to where Lee had fallen from where they were. They'd have to go all the way to the other side of the mountain to get to the path the lead there and there wasn't enough time for that. They didn't speak to each other as they hurried along, trying to find a safe way down. But a safe way was not what they found. Right before them was a gorge. If they could get across it they could get to Lee easily. But they didn't know how they were going to get across. Gaara didn't seem bothered in the least well Neji was looking around franticly trying to find a way across. it was much to far to jump and the fall was enough to kill you. "Tell me Neji, do you love Lee?" Neji shot a dirty look at Gaara for asking something like that at a time like this.

"What does that matter right now. We have to get to Lee. It's not about loving him right now, it's about saving his life, He's my team mate after all." Neji had resumed scanning the area looking for a way across.

"It does matter now. I wanna know. Lee is mine." Gaara said a little more forceful then he intended.

"Yours. I think Lee is the one to decide that, not you." Anger was again filling Neji. Why did Gaara make him so angry all the time. He didn't understand anything at the moment. Everything seemed so messed up to him.

"Lee is mine, no matter what he or you say." Gaara walked right up to Neji so they were face to face and his tone changed to a seductive tone as he continued to talk. "But if you wanna get in my way, I can also make you my own." He leaned in a little and smelled Neji's hair. Neji was a little put out by this. What exactly was he saying and for that matter what the heck was he doing. Before Neji could speak though Gaara had placed one of his hand on the back of Neji's head and the other was place around him resting in the small of his back.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Neji asked in a wavered voice. Neji enjoyed the feeling of hands on him. It had been awhile and he didn't realize how much he'd miss being held. Gaara pulled Neji close pressing his chest against his. He heard Neji's words of worry but his body was telling him not to stop and this pleased Gaara. Gaara leaned his mouth right to Neji's ear and in a soft voice whispered to him.

"_Give yourself to me._" Gaara felt Neji's body stiffen but no words came from the longer haired boy. Gaara started to lick Neji's ear and the sensation it sent through him made him forget all about the hatred he had just been feeling for the red haired sand nin. All he wanted now was to wrap his arms around the sand nin. He wanted him to be closer to him. Gaara pulled his head forward and pushed his lips forcefully to Neji's who let out a satisfied moan. As they kissed Gaara grabbed Neji's shirt and pulled it hard causing it to rip. He kept pulling till most of the shirt was on the ground and only lose fabric was left in a few stops. Neji didn't seem to care about his shirt. He fallowed suit and started pulling at the sand nin's cloths. Gaara's belt that held his gourd of sand came off and the gourd fell to the ground. Gaara pulled back from the kiss and quickly took off his shirt before charging forward again pressing his lips hard to Neji's. The force was a little to much and Neji fell backwards landing on his back on the ground. Gaara was now on top of him and did not break away from the kiss. He was biting lightly at Neji's lips. Gaara started to kiss down Neji's neck and lick along his chest. Neji felt his pants feel like they had just become very small as Gaara sent sensation after sensation running through him. Gaara had made his way to the brim of Neji's pants and was started to unfasten them when a thought ran through Neji's mind. Neji's was enjoying the forcefulness of Gaara. When he was with Lee, Neji was always the forceful one. As he thought this his eyes opened wide and he broke free from the moment.

"Lee!" Gaara looked up releasing Neji as he called out his friend name. Neji sat up and Gaara aloud him to pull away. Neji didn't have a shirt to put back on anymore but Gaara calmly picked his up and put it back on. Then he returned his gourd to his back. Neji had completely forgotten about Lee and felt horrible for it. Lee was somewhere hurt and all he could do was get lost in a moment with someone he still wasn't even sure he liked at all let alone enough to get so close to. Gaara seemed please with the self hate Neji was now letting off. Sand swirled around Neji and lifted him into the air. It carried him to the other side of the gorge and Gaara fallowed.

"Shall we go." Gaara said with a grin on his face. Neji didn't look at him and simply hurried off at top speed in the direction Lee had fallen. Once on this side of the gorge it didn't take long for them to reach where Lee was. Neji jumped from where he was and landed on the ground just out of view of where Sakura and Lee were. Sakura heard the noise of someone moving around and still not sure how this happen to Lee, readied a weapon incase this turned out to be a enemy. Her worry was soon relieved as she heard Neji's voice call out for Lee.

"Over here!" Sakura called out returning her ninja star to her pocket and saw Neji emerge from the bushes and was surprised to see Gaara not far behind him. After listening to all Lee had to say before he passed out again Sakura couldn't help but look at both of these boys in a different way. Neji was at Lee's side checking his pulse and looking him over to see if he was alright. Sakura smiled at him. "He's going to be alright. I took care of his wounds. He's just tired right now and is going to be sore for a few days.

"I'll take him home."

"I'll take him home."

Both boys had spoke at the same time and then glared at each other. Sakura did not want a fight breaking out between them so she intervened. "Why don't you both take him home. I'm already 2 hours late for my meeting with Sasuke" you could her the disappointment in her voice as she knew he wouldn't be waiting for her anymore "so I really need to get going. I couldn't just leave Lee here alone though so I'm glad you guys showed up." Neji was feeling great gratitude to Sakura.

"Thank you for taking care of him Sakura." Sakura smiled at Neji and nodded to him. 'I'm in your dept' he thought to himself as he started to lift Lee off of Sakura and Gaara quickly help each placing one of Lee's arms around there shoulders. Sakura got to her feet placing a hand on Lee face.

"Take care of him guys." Neji nodded to Sakura informing her that he understood and then Neji and Gaara both jumped and hurried off in the direction of Lee's home. Sakura watched them go until they were out of sight. "I told you to take care of him Neji but I didn't just mean now." She said to herself and then turned and started to walk towards Sasuke's house to beg him to forgive her.

Both Neji and Gaara were quite as they carried Lee home. Once at Lee's house they could tell no one was home so invited themselves in placing Lee on his bed. They didn't bother to turn on any lights even though the sun had gone down by the time they reached Lee's house. They both looked at him for a moment then Neji moved away feeling very uncomfortable. He could still feel Gaara's mouth on his chest and felt his cheeks get red. He turned away from Lee and went to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and Gaara was looking at him with a grin on his face. "Your blushing Neji. Are you thinking nasty thoughts about Lee" he paused for a moment. "Or me?" Neji expression turned nasty and he pulled away from Gaara.

"What happened on the mountain to was a mistake. I didn't want for it to happen and I don't want it to happen again." Neji wasn't looking at Gaara. His mind was telling him that this was true. He wanted nothing to do with Gaara, but his body was calling out for him. It wanted nothing more then to have those smooth hands of the sand nin on his body. Gaara could tell Neji ment his words but could also hear the call of his body. He walked forward and placed an arm around Neji. His body screamed out yes but Neji's mind told him no. "Stop it Gaara." Neji never used Gaara's name and it excited the red head. He pulled him closer about to force his lips against his until…

"Leave." Both Neji and Gaara turned to see sitting up in bed with his head hung and gripping at the sheets. His voice was very dry. Gaara released Neji and Neji took a step towards Lee.

"Lee, I.."

"LEAVE!" Lee screamed his knuckles turning white from the force of squeezing the sheets. His eyes darkened and he was trying very hard not to let his body shake since he had failed at not showing his anger. The forcefulness in Lee's voice was enough to shut Neji up. Neji wanted to say something. He didn't want to leave like this. Since they weren't leaving Lee yelled again. "GET OUT!" Neji gave a death look to Gaara and then both boys showed themselves out leaving Lee alone in the darkened room. The moon was bright and cast and blue glow to Lee's room. A sparkle could be seen shining at the corner of Lee's eye in the light of the moon and his body started to shake slightly has he could no longer hold back his emotions. He lay back down and aloud the tears to fall.


	9. Absences

**Tatiana Hime - **Anime North was AWSOME! That was the best trip ever. There was no feeling better then having someone run up to you and ask to take your picture. I felt like a star and there was more anime then I've ever seen before. I spent a fortune there... but it was so worth it. Sorry for the delay on posting the next chapter but I am back now and the story can continue. Thanks for still reading

**Chapter 9 – Absences**

Lee woke the next morning still very sore. There was a damp spot on his pillow where he had cried himself to sleep. His eyes lacked any sign of emotion as he sat in bed trying to will himself to get up, but he couldn't do it. His whole body hurt, inside and out. He decided not to go School today. This was a very big deal because Lee had never missed a day of school before in all his life, no matter how sick he was or what injury he had. He lay back down in bed not being able to will himself to get up just yet. He didn't go back to sleep but just lay there looking at the ceiling have yesterday's events play over and over in his mind. He couldn't understand it. 'They were fighting. That wasn't an act was it? It couldn't have been. Gaara said he loved me. Was that a lie? Was it there plan to knock me off the cliff so they could be alone? Is this another one of Neji's games?' His mind was racing. And once he started to reply the scene he saw last night he couldn't stay in bed any longer. He didn't want to think about it. He forced himself to his feet and decided to go take a shower. It took awhile to remove all the bandages he had. As he removed them he smiled slightly thinking of Sakura. The water stung his wounds but he didn't care. He stood under the water for a long time, letting the water flow over his body hoping it would wash away more then just the dirt on his body. He had his eyes closed with his forehead pressed against the cold wall. He didn't know how long he was in the shower for but a sudden knock on the door brought him back to reality. He must have been there awhile cause the water had turned cold. He quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself and hurried to the door. He didn't know how long the person was knocking for and didn't want them to wait any longer then they needed to. He pulled open the door to see the same pink haired girl from yesterday. Sakura smiled at him as he opened the door and then her face went red as she saw him standing there in nothing but a towel. She wanted to look away but couldn't help liking what she saw. Lee was surprised to see her standing there and was now embarrassed himself, his face now matching the red on Sakura's face. Lee held the door open for Sakura to come in and she waited in his room well Lee hurried to get dressed. "Put on a pair of shorts and I'll redo your bandages" Sakura called to him. Lee was able to pull on a pair of lose shorts and returned to the room still red faced having a bare chest in front of Sakura. Sakura smiled sweetly to him and motioned for him to sit on the bed and she started to wrap his wounds. Not that he didn't love Sakura being there he couldn't help but wonder why she was there. School should have started by now.

"What are you doing here Sakura? Shouldn't you be in class?" He tried to ask this is a way that wouldn't make her think he didn't want her there.

"Don't worry. I'm not skipping class or anything. When you didn't show up in school Gai sensei came bursting into the class freaking out at everyone asking what happened to you and accusing people of doing something terrible to you. The teacher had to yell at him to clam him down and the only way to make him leave and return to his mission was to get on of the students to come to your house to see how you were. A few people volunteered. Neji and Gaara being 2 of them." Sakura paused to see if Lee reacted to this and his eyes did seem to flash a little but he said nothing so she continued. "I told the teacher that I was talking to you yesterday and that I should be the one to check up on you. He agreed and here I am."

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble." Lee hated that he seemed so weak in front of Sakura all the time.

"Don't be sorry. I liked the excuse to come and visit you." Lee blushed a little. He really liked Sakura. Even if she didn't love him he was glad that she was one of his best friends. "I think you should know that Neji seemed really worried when you didn't show up in school today. He couldn't even keep his normal better then everyone look on his face and he kept looking at your empty seat." Lee didn't know if this made him feel better or worse. He liked the idea that Neji was worried because it showed that he actually cared. On the other hand he didn't like to cause people emotional pain so he kinda felt bad about it as well.

"Did Gaara do anything?" Lee asked before he even realized he was talking.

"Not that I know of. Other then volunteering to come see you he just sat in his desk with this odd grin on his face."

Lee had a depressed look on his face and it looked like he was deep in thought. Sakura was just finishing wrapping Lee's arm when she noticed the expression on his face and tied the knot a little tight causing him to flinch and look at her. "Oh sorry about that." She loosened it and then tied it again. She had accomplished what she was trying to, she pulled Lee out of his thoughts. "Lee I think you need to relax. Your letting all of this stuff get to you and it's not like you to be so lost." Lee couldn't respond. He knew she was right. He hadn't been himself and he didn't like it, but he also couldn't help it. His heart had never been through something like this before and he didn't know how he was suppose to act. They'd talked for awhile longer and then Sakura said she had better get back to school. Lee walked her to the door and assured her that he would be back in school tomorrow. He watched her leave and as she was out of sight he looked up seeing the stone heads of the Hokage. They were still full of paint. He only remembered now that he was suppose to clean it off. After everything that had happened he had completely forgotten about it. After Sakura's visit he was feeling a lot better. He decided to take this time to go and finish the job he was ment to do yesterday. He closed and locked the door then headed off in the direction of the mountain.

When Sakura walked into the class the whole room watched her walk in. Neji almost got to his feet when he saw her return but was able to stop himself. Gaara's gaze fallowed Sakura as she walked up to the teacher and told him how Lee was. When she walked away and returned to her seat he saw that the class was still watching her obviously wanting to know how Lee was so to save her some hassle he told the class himself.

"Lee is not feeling well today. He seemed to have a small accident yesterday and felt it best that he stay home today. He is fine and has ensured us that he will be in tomorrow. Now let us get back to our lesson." The teacher picked up in the lesson where he had left off. The majority of the class accepted this response and returned to the lesson as well but there were some who weren't satisfied. Sakura sat next to the windows at the back of the class next to Sasuke and when she wasn't paying attention to the teacher she used her efforts to try and get Sasuke attention. Neji tried to make eye contact with her but it was a meaningless effort cause Sakura was gazing at Sasuke with love in her eyes. Neji cursed under his breath and decided that he would stop Sakura at the end of class and question her about Lee, but it seemed Neji wasn't the only one with this idea. As soon as the bell rang many people started to gather around Sakura all wanting to know about Lee. The people who consisted of this group were all people who were friends of Lee. Ten-ten who was part of his training team, Shikmaru seemed to be making is way over wanted to know about Lee and Chouji being Shikmaru's best friend fallowed him over. Ino being Sakura's rival didn't like her getting all this attention so she had to at least be part of it. Temari was amoung the group forming around Sakura. She looked a little tired but seemed to be fine. Gaara punishment couldn't have been to bad. Sasuke hadn't moved from his desk making him part of the group weather he wanted to be or not and ofcorse Naruto was jumping around trying to get as close to Sakura as possible. Neji took one look at this and sighed.

"This is pointless. Screw it, I'm going to Lee's." He was talking to himself but Gaara was standing close to him looking at the group forming around Sakura. it seemed he had also have the same idea and over heard what Neji had said.

"What about afternoon classes? You wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect attendence would you?" Gaara was teasing Neji.

"If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened. Not like this." Neji stormed out of the room. Gaara smiled and fallowed him. Temari notice her brother fallow arfter the long haired nin and jealousy flowed through her again but she didn't want to get Gaara mad at her again so she stayed where she was. Neji hurried out of the school to find he was being fallowed he stopp just as he turned the gate and waited. Sure enough Gaara came walking very calming around the corner and stopped looking at Neji.

"Were you waiting for me?" Gaara said with a small amount of amuzment in his tone.

"Why would I want to wait for you?" Neji on the other hand had no humor in his tone at all. Gaara took another step getting right close to Neji placing an arm around his waist.

"Matbe you'd like to pick up where we left off?" Neji instently blushed and pushed Gaara away.

"Don't touch me." Neji's heart was racing. The touch of the sand nin sent a pleasent surge thorugh his body that called out for more but he was glad he was able to refuse this urge and pushed Gaara away. "Now you listen here. Only I can play with Lee's feelings. Don't go using me to try to toy with him." This didn't come out at all like Neji had planned it. It was the first time he had ever admitted to himself and ment it that he had ben playing with lee's feelings. He knew he had told him this once already but he didn't really believe it at the time. When saying it to Gaara it was like making it real. Neji's heart twisted a little. His feelings for Lee, where they more then a team mate. More then a friend. Gaara could tell Neji was having an emotional realiation.

"Glad to see your starting to be able to admit your feelings to yourself, but Lee belongs to me now. Your to late." These words snapped Neji back to reality.

"LEE BELONGS TO NO ONE!" Gaara had done it again. He had made Neji yell. Neji was always so good at holding back his feelings and not letting anyone get to him. Neji didn't want to talk to this boy anymore. He turned and hurried off in the direction of Lee's place, Gaara fallowing not to far behind.


	10. You Are Mine

**Tatiana Hime - **Hello to all those still reading the fanfic. i hope your enjoying it. Needless to say it's looking like the next chapter will be the last. This story has been writing itself and it so didn't turn out how i orignally planned, but I'm enjoying it all the same. i like when the characters take over and write the story themselves. Makes me job easier. lol.  
Jasmine Starlight- thanks for the review and I'm sorry that my writing is bunchy. I'm not quite sure what that means but I'll try and do better. I hope your enjoying the story all the same.  
Look forward to the last chapter. I'll be posting it soon so keep an eye out for it. ja mata ne

**Chapter 10 - You Are Mine**

Neji didn't stop running until he reached Lee's House. He paused in front of the dooralmost scard to knock. He spent a moment fixing his hair that had come out from all the running. Gaara arrived a few moments after grinning at Neji fixinf himself before knocking on the door. Neji Knew Gaara was there and quickly stopped fixing his hair but didn't turn to awknowledge him. He raised his hand and held his breath. He didn't know why simply knocking on Lee's door was so hard for him. His frustration of not understanding his own feelings really angered him and he knocked on the door a little to hard. The door broke right off of it;s hinges and fell forward into the house landing on the entry way floor with a loud thub. Neji's eyes went wide as he realized what he had done. Gaara's eyes went wide as the door fell. There was a deadly silence as both boys looked at the door now laying on the floor, then Gaara started to laugh. It was a small laugh at first but grew. He was laughing so hard that that he was holding his stomach and a tear was forming in the corner of his eye. Neji turned seeing Gaara laughing so hard. It was a weird sight. Gaara actually looked happy. The closest thing to happy Neji had ever seen on Gaara's face was his evil looking grin. Looking at Gaara in this state made Neji smile. He didn't want to laugh but soon found himself doubled over with the red head. It took a few moments for the boys to regain there conposure.

"I don't believe it" said Temari softly to herself. She was sitting in the tree out of sight just across the sstreet from where Neji and Gaara where. She couldn't help herself and had fallowed them. In all her years with Gaara, she had never seen him laugh. Not like that. There was joy in that laugh. A single tear ran down her cheek as she watched the two boys. She couldn't tell if the tear was from sadness from him never laughing in front of her or from happiness that he could feel joy and laugh like a normal person.

Once they stopped laughing Neji's smile quickly faded and he was suddenly serious again. How could he hate someone as much as he hated Gaara and still laugh with him and get along with him. Neji hated not knowing and decided to worry about it later. Worry had filled him again. Lee should have heard the door fall in and come see what happened and even if he hadn't heard the door there was no way he couldn't have heard them laughing. Neji stepped in walking on the door. "Lee!" he yelled. His voice seemed to echo off the walls of the empty house. There was no reply. Neji's heart started to beat high as horrible thoughts started to fill his mind. He didn't even bother to take off his shoes as he bolted up the stairs, down the hall and burst into Lee's room. "Lee!" The curtian was blowing a little from the wind of an open window but the room was empty. Neji walked over and looked into the bathroom connected to Lee's room but he wasn't there either. Gaara walked into Lee's room as Neji came from the bathroom. "He's not here. How can he not be here? Where would he go? If he's well enough to be somewhere other then home he should have been in school today." Neji wasn't really talking to Gaara. He was more talking to himself and Gaara didn't respond knowing these questions were not directed at him. Neji was looking at the floor trying to figure out answers to his own questions. As he was deep in thought he felt a hand run softly down his back. It jolted him out of his thoughts and turned to see Gaara had walked up beside him. Neji liked the feeling of Gaara's hands on him but he didn't want this. He didn't know what he felt for this red head but now wasn't the time to find out. "No, don't touch me." He gave Gaara a little push and started to walk to the door, he had to find Lee. Gaara did not take getting pushed kindly. Before Neji could reach the door his body was surrounded with sand. He couldn't move. He never thought Gaara would attack him now and hated that he let his guard down. Neji struggled againest the sand but only wasted his engery cause he couldn't get out. The sand lifted him in the air and slammed him againest the wall where the sand let him go and he fell onto Lee's bed. He winced in pain from his back hitting the wall and soon his arms and legs were pinned down with sand and he couldn't move once again. Gaara walked over setting his gourd on the floor next to the bed. He gracefully climbed onto the bed swinging one leg over Neji and sitting on his stomach. Neji hated the feeling of not having any kind of control over a situation and Gaara was started to worry him. what exactly was he going to do to him.

"I don't think you fully understand that's going on here. I told you already on the mountain that i was going to make you mine. Do you really think I was going to let you reject me." Gaara was enjoying this. He had a smile on his face but it was a smile you'd see on an insane person.

"I thought you loved Lee. I thought you were going to make him yours." Neji was trying to by himself time. if he keep the sand nin talking he may be able to think of a way out of this.

"Oh he will be mine, and so will you. As will anyone else in the village I deam worthy." Keep him talking Neji keep saying to himself. Just keep him talking.

"Well shouldn't we go and find Lee now, then we can pick this up later." Neji doubted this would work but his mind was racing and he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't worry. they'll be plenty of time to search for Lee after." Sand came up and covered Neji's mouth. He knew i was stalling, Neji thought no longer able to talk. He tried struggeling but Gaara's sand was like cement. Gaara pulled Neji's shirt up exposing his stomach and chest. There was a small jolt of excitment that passed through neji but he pushed it away. this was no time to get excited. He had to stop this but at the moment there was nothing he could do. Gaara kissed Neji's stomach softly and again excitment filled Neji. He couldn't help himself. Gaara ran his tounge up the center of his body till he got to his chest. Then he slowly kissed over till his mouth was right at his nipple. He rolled his tounge around it in slow circles and Neji could no longer hold the excitment back. He let out a soft moan as Gaara fondled him with his tounge. Gaara then pulled his head back a little and blew on the spot he had just been licking spending a cold shock through Neji's body which made him moan louder. It was such a sensation that he would have called out but with his mouth still covered with sand he could do nothing more then moan. Neji's mind was racing. He didn't know weather to be happy, excited, angry or scared. Gaara was pulling at the string on Neji's pants when a blast of wind came through the open window so strong that it blew an unexpecting Gaara right off of Neji and to the floor where he was caught by the sand that always protected him. The sand around Neji released him and without delay he was on his feet and ready to defend himself if Gaara should try anything again. Gaara slowly got to his feet. He had a muderous look on his face but he was not looking at Neji but rather to the window that the wing had come through. Neji glanced at the window and in a split second decision he ran to it and jump out. If he was going to have to fight Gaara he wanted to have plenty of room to move around in order to avoid his sand. As he fell to the ground from the second floor he noticed a girl with four ponytails standing on the stone wall that surrounded Lee's house. She was holding a large fan that was fully open revealing three large dots on it. Neji landed on the ground and ran forward a little so as if Gaara was going to fallow him through the window he wouldn't land on him. Gaara was standing at the windows looking down at Temari who was looking right back at him. The look on Gaara's face was enough to cause a child to cry from fear. Temari had a determined look on her face but neji could see swaet dripping down the side of her face the releaved her true fear. Gaara jumped through the window landing on the ground. "Temari..." As if someone had just signed Temari's death sentence she gave a unvoluntary shiver as she heard Gaara say her name in such a murderous tone. Neji could tell she was trying to be strong and not show fear to her brother but the fear she was feeling right now was far to great to hide. She took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself before speaking.

"Gaara, this is not what we came here for. Remember your mission." She spoke to him like a big sister would speak to a little brother who had just done something wrong and it seemed to take everything in her to speak to him in this manner. Gaara did not get spokem to in that way. By anyone. Without warning Sand shot at temari so fast neither Neji or Temari were able to react before the sand hand formed into the shape of a hand and hand clasped itself around Temari's neck. she was flighted off the wall into the air where she dropped her fan clutching at the sand formed hand around her Neck. She couldn't breath. Neji knew he had to do something. Gaara looked like he was really going to kill her. He was holding his hand out as if he was about to grad something and Neji didn't understand this motion but Temari seemed to understand as her eyes grew wide and tears started to flow down her cheeks. Something bad was about to happen and Neji had to try and stop it.

"Byakugan" Neji called out and his eyes winkled as he charged forward. Neji jumped and punched at the sand that had Temari only to have it shoot out at him and grab him by the arm throwing him accross the yard and into the stone wall Temari had been standing on. Gaara was livid with anger. Temaris should not have tried to stop him from doing what he wanted and now she was about to pay the ultimate price.

"Desert Coffin" Gaara closed his hand and eyes. He heard the sound of crushing bone and splattering blood. An evil, satisfied grin formed on his face. "Worthless girl" he stated still not opening his eyes. Neji was able to get himself to his feet and seeing what just happened he could not hide his shock. He stood there wide eyed and jaw dropped. He could not believe what had just taken place. Laying on the ground a few feet away was Temari's body. She didn't move. There was blood on the stone wall and the ground. Neji took an unsteady step forward.

"Lee!" Neji called out after being able to find his voice. Kneeling on the ground just in front of Temari's unconsious body was Lee. He was holding onto his left arm which was now mangled and was bleeding pretty bad. Gaara opened in eyes in a jolt looknig to see Lee on one knee holding his injuried arm. His eyes went wide. It wasn't ment to be Lee. Not Lee. Gaara was beside himself in shock.

"How did you... when did... why?" Gaara wasn't able to make a complete thought. Lee got to his feet and turned to face Gaara. He looked very grown up and was keeping a straight face for someone who just had his arm shattered. Lee was extremely fast. His speed was one of his greatest weapons. He was able to get to the Sand arm just as Gaara closed his fist. the sand got cut off from temari but grabbed onto Lee's arm.

"I was going to the mountain to clean off the paint sence we never got to do it yesterday. I was about half way there when I realized that i hadn't brought a bucket, soap or anything to clean with so i was coming back to get these things and saw Temari being held in the air by sand. I knew you were on the other end of that sand Gaara and I knew you were going to do something you would regret later. I had to stop you in anyway I could." Blood from Lee's arm was slowly dripping to the ground. The pain was great but he kept a straight face. Gaara was still staring at him in shock.

"But... why? Why do you care what happens to her?" Gaara couldn't understand.

"Because she loves you." These words stung at Gaara.

"She doesn't love me. She fears me. Everyone fears me. I am a monster afterall." Lee just shook his head at Gaara's words.

"I don't fear you. I see you as a friend and as a friend i can't let you take the life of someone so presious to you." Lee's voice wavered a little wheil speaking. The pain was getting to much to bare and it didn't help that he was still recovering from his fall off the cliff. Gaara jolted as if he had just been hit with something.

"Someone presious?" Gaara looked down at temari who was still unconsious. Nehi had moved to her side and check to make sure she was alright. Lee smiled at Gaara. It seemed his words were reaching him.

"When I saw Temari, minus the sand holdin her into the air she seemed fine. No injuries. You said you were going to punish her and yet she seemed fine. I believe you told her to stay home from school yesterday to make it look like you had done something to her so you could not look like you gave an idol threat." Gaara's legs got weak. how did Lee figure it out. It was true that Gaara hadn't punished Temari at all. It was true he made her stay home so he could keep face. Did Lee really understand him so well. Lee winced at the pain but was able to put a clam expression on his face fairly quickly. Neji saw him wince and wanted to go to him. He wanted to help him but knew only Lee could end this right so he bite his tounge and stayed where he was. "I think in reality that you Love Temari, but you don't believe that someone can love you, so when someone did love you the first thing you did was push them away. I am your friend Gaara. Neji is your friend." neji never really thought of Gaara as a friend but after everything that's happened he couldn't really deny that part of him did see Gaara as a friend. Lee was very good at knowing people feelings. "Don't let her love go to waste." Gaara looked like he had been slapped in the face. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. It all seemed to make sence to him now. All the things Temari did for him. the kind words, the warm smile when he walked into the room. Gaara took it all as she was mocking him. He thought she hated him even though he really did love her.

"Te... Temari..." He looked up seeing Temari on the ground and got to his feet. he walked over and sat on the ground beside her. He lifted her onto his lap and this movement seemed to wake her. She looked up seeing Gaara and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I just couldn't take seeing you with another. It broke my heart. i know you won't believe me and it's why I've never said it before... but I love you Gaara." A single tear fell from Gaara's eye and rolled down his cheek. He hadn't cried sence he was a kid but his heart just came back to life.

"Temari!" Gaara wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Lee smiled. Neji placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and also smiled.

"Good work Lee." Lee turned and looked at neji a cocky smile now on his face.

"What's this Neji. Was that a compliment." Neji actually gave a small laugh.

"Don't let it go to your head, it won't happen often." Both boys gave a small laugh. Lee then looked over to see that his front door was busted in.

"Hey what happened to my doo..." Lee's eyes rolled back and he started to fall to the ground. He had lost to much blood and had passed out.


	11. True Friends

**Tatiana Hime - **This is it. The last chapter. I've completed my very first fanfic. I hope you have all been enjoying it. Sence it's my first I know it's far from perfect but everyone has to start somewhere. Jasmine StarlightI still don't know what you mean by my writing in bunchy. If you could explain maybe I can work on making it better. I'm glad your still reading though and i hope you enjoy the final conclusion. Be sure to tell me what you all think when your done. Now on with the final chapter.

**Chapter 11 - True Friends**

When Lee woke up he was staring up at a white ceiling. He didn't know where he was but had a good guess. He sat up and looked around. He was right. He was in the hospital. His arm was in a cast and was only a dull pain at the moment. He figured the doctor had given him soimething for the pain. It wasn't long before a nurse walked into the room. she saw Lee sitting up and smiled at him.

"Oh so your awake. You've been out for almost 24 hours. When that long hair boy came running in here with you in his arms we didn't know if we'd be able to save your arm."

"Long haired boy. You mean Neji took me here?" He was more talking to himself then the nurse and he blushed slightly. the nurse noticed and smiled at him wider.

"You'll be happy to know that after an emergancy sergury we were able to save your arm. Now it's going to take a few months to heal correctly so you have to take it easy till then. No running around, no fighting and no training. Now stay here. I'll be right back." With that the nurse left the room the door closing behind her. Lee had so many questions forming in his mind. Where was Gaara? Was Temari alright? Was Neji worried about him? He smiled a little at this last thought. wishful thinking. He sighed and looked out the windows seeing the stone heads on the Hokage. They were still covered in paint.

"Oh that right. i still have to clean that." Lee got up and walked over to the window. Likely he was on the ground floor. He opened the window and jumped out heading towards the mountain. the nurse walked back in the room.

"Okay lee I'm going to give you this needle to ease the pain in your arm so.." She looked up seeing that Lee was no longer there. she saw the open window and sighed. "That boy never stays put when he get in here. His arm is gonig to be paining him pretty bad without this medicen. Good thing we warned that long haired nin about Lee condition. I feel much more at ease with his promise to keep Lee in line." the nurse smiled a little and then left the room.

Lee was just about to the top of the mountian where he could start cleaning the hokaga heads at last when he realized for the second time the he had nothing with him toclean with. he was about to turn and head to his house when he heard voices. It seemed that there was alot of voices and Lee wanted to know what was going on. When he rounded the bend he saw about twenty members of his class. Some carrying water buckets. Some tieing rpes to trees and others already over the cliff cleaning the Hokage heads. Lee looked at this with great surprise. Everyone was so busy that no one seem to notice him there. Lee smiled and took a few more steps forward. "What's going on?" he asked. A few people turned to see Lee walking towards them. Sakura being on of them.

"Lee!" She ran over to him. "What are you doing out of the hospital. the doctor told us that you'd be there for a few days at least." Lee placed his good hand behind his head.

"You know me. I don't do well with hospitals. What's going on here?" Lee was looking around at all the people there as he talked with Sakura.

"Hey Lee, can i sign your cast?" Naruto had just run up to Lee with a marker in hand.

"ah, sure." He held out his arm for Naruto and naruto scribbled something about eating reman with him and then signed his name. Sakura pushed Naruto away telling him to get back to work, then she turned back to Lee.

"We are cleaning the Hokaga heads." She said answering Lee question.

"I can see that, but why? It was something I was suppost to do." Lee was feeling a little guilty about everyone doing something he was men to do. Sakura smiled at him. As they talked a few people would wave to lee and some came up asking to sign his cast. Lee waved when he was waved to and held out his arm for this who wanted to sign his cast but was listening to everything Sakura said.

"Well when you didn't show up for school today everyone freaked including the teacher. But before thigns could get to out of hand Gaara stood up and walked to the front of the class." Lee was relieved to hear Gaara was alright and had gone to school. "He explained what had happened to you and told us that you were in the hospital because of what he had done to you. He told the whole class that he was sorry for causing You and Neji such pain. He said that you are a true friend and then told us that he was returning to his village." Lee look surprised at this.

"He went back? Was Temari alright?" Sakura nodded.

"Temari was fine. After Gaara's little speech the teacher let the class out for the day knowing we'd never be able to do work. Gaara then came up to me and asked me to look out for you and said goodbye. He then wnet and spoke with neji and then Him and Temari met up with a boy with paint all over his face and headed back to the sand village. Sence we no longer had class we all headed over to the hospital to see how you were but the doctor wouldn't let us in, so instead of sitting around doing nothing it was suggested that we do this instead, so here we are." Lee was a little upset that he never got to say goodbye to Gaara.

"Who suggested it?" Lee asked.

"I did" Neji walked up to Lee with a smile on his face. "I knew you wouldn't stay in the hospital if thre was something you had to do.' Lee smiled as he saw neji.

"You know me to well" He liked the atmosphere. People were joking around, getting the heads clean and still having fun. Neji's face then went serious.

"Can i talk to you for a minute Lee.?" Neji's voice was very serious. So Lee nodded and fallowed the nin away from the group. they walked for a bit till neji was satisfied no one would hear them. When he stopped walking he didn't turn to face Lee. Lee wasn't sure what to expect.

"What did you want to talk about Neji?" Lee asked not liking the growing silence. Neji almost seemed pained when he talked like it was taking alot out of him to speak.

"You hate me right?" he still wasn't facing Lee.

"Hate you. Why would I hate you?" Lee could tell Neji was trying to say something impotant.

"After what I put you through, I'd hate me. I said some horrible things. I know i hurt you even if you won't admit it." Lee didn't speak. he was scared if he stopped Neji now that Neji wouldn't be able to start again. "That day when I told you I was playing with you emotions, I really thought that's all I was doing. Then when you weren't around me as much anymore I would get upset and I couldn't figure out why. I was driving myself crazy not knowing what it was i was feeling or why. But after hearing what you said to Gaara about pushing the one you love away I really hit home." Lee was listening with baited breath. "In my mind i was playing with your emotions, but in my heart i realize now that in reality I was really in love with you." Lee's heart skipped a beat. He took a step forward towards Neji and as he did so pain shot through his arm and he stumbled. Neji reacted fast and caught him. Neji was a bright shade of red. He had never told someone his true feelings before. Neji was now scared. He just put his heart on the line and Lee had every right to reject him. Neji fully wrapped his arms around Lee. He held him close not wanting to let go. If this was the last time he was going to be able to hold lee he want this moment to last forever. "I Love you Lee." Lee's heart felt like it had just exploded with joy. the feeling of neji's arms around him and the words hi just spoke made him forget about the pain in his arm completely.

"I've always loved you Neji. Ever sence the first day you became my rival." Lee felt Neji's body start to shake when he said this. he looked up to see tears running down neji's face. Neji was so happy that Lee didn't reject him that he couldn't hold his emotion inside. Lee smiled at the long haired nin and placed a hand on his cheek. he pulled Neji face gently foward and kissed him. Tears started to flow down Lees face aswell as the kissed. Neji never wanted to let his love go. not now that he was able to express his true feelings. When they pulled apart from the kiss the looked at eachothers tear stained face and started to laugh at eachother. They laughed so hard it cause a few people from the group to hear there and come over wondering what was so funny. they wiped there tears when they heard people coming.

"What's so funny guys?" Naruto asked being the first to arrive. Neji still had his arm around Lee. He smiled at Lee.

"oh, just the thought of hanging you upside down from the mountain in payback for your splashing prank." Naruto looked a little worried at this and other people had arrived hearing this. Everyone was now eyeing Naruto liking the idea Neji had just placed in there heads.

"wait, come on guys. it was just a liitle joke." Naruto trid to talk them out of it but someone yelled get him and then everyone ran after Naruto who cloned himslf about 20 times and each one of him took off in a different direction. Neji and Lee were laughing pretty hard as everyone picked a Naruto and took off after them.

"No reason why we shouldn't join in the fun huh Lee." Lee smiled and nodded to Neji.Neji took Lee's hand into his own andboth boys took off after Naruto.

Written by Tatiana Hime

**Tatiana Hime - **and that's the end. I'm a sucker for happy endings. To be honest I orignally didn't plan for a happy ending. It was actually going to be a very sad ending. I was going to have when Gaara and Neji were in Lee's yard fighting, Gaara was going to make a sand spike and fire it at Neji. This is when Lee would have showed up and jump in front of the spike to save Neji. Gaara was to wrapped up in the fight to stop the spike in time and it goes right through Lee and still ends up hitting Neji. Gaara didn't mean for this to happen and goes into a state of shock. Neji and Lee are both laying on the ground, bleeding. Neji pulls himself over to Lee and takes hs hand. And in a pained voice he confesses his true feelings to Lee. Lee gives a smile and places a hand on Neji's cheek tell him that he has always loved him and his hand falls to the ground never to move again. Neji starts to cry. He pulls Lee's limp body close to him and cries into it. Soon after Neji also closes his eyes, never to have them open again. Temari would wake at this point and see and shicked Gaara sitting on the ground. she would take him away out of the village. The ending scene would be Sakura holding flowers standing over to graves that were side by side. One with Lee's name and ones with Neji's. Under there names would be printed the words, Love is Love, no matter who you are... sad isn't it. I thought it would have been a very good ending. Very emotional and stuff. but I couldn't not have a happy ending for my first fic ever. i mean I love happy endings. My friend drew and really good picture of the ending scene where Neji and Lee are hand in hand chasing after Naruto. It's really cute. she did a great job of it. I still have yet to get it scanned though.  
You know I'm kinda sad it's over but I'm kinda happy i was able to finish it. I really hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to know your final opinion. An overall opinion on what you thought of the entire story. huggles thanks for reading guys. Means alot to me. You all Rock! ja mata ne Be sure to keep an eye out for my next fanfic. lol.


End file.
